


Smooth Skin and Perfect Curves

by Transformationstuck Mod GG (tfstuck)



Series: Rose/Jade Smoothing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dry Orgasm, F/F, Full-Body Orgasm, POV Third Person, Skinship, Smoothing, Transformation, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20GG
Summary: Anonymous asked: Rose's pussy and nipples are smoothed off, becoming just like any other piece of skin; but their sensitivity spreads out across her body. This makes things like hugging very pleasurable, something that Jade quickly exploits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/154684399504/roses-pussy-and-nipples-are-smoothed-off)

“Well, this is a troubling development.” 

_Rose Lalonde had awakened feeling distinctly… off. It was hard to place exactly why or how, but something certainly felt off, with the disquieting sensation focused in her tenderest regions. She was a little more acutely aware of every touch - from her bedsheets to the underthings she slept in - and even the soles of her feet with each groggy step across the carpet to peer ponderously into the mirror._

_She stood there now, her camisole discarded and her panties shoved down around her thighs, letting her regard herself with a distrustful concern in her lavender eyes. A cursory glance at her chest showed that her nipples appeared to be vanishing before her eyes, the translucent, pale-white skin of the surrounding breast-tissue slowly spreading to smooth over the rosy-pink tips that usually adorned the Seer’s small, palm-sized mounds. She probed a fingertip at the freshly-paled skin and shivered from the touch. Still as sensitive as before, if not moreso, even as both of those rosy peaks vanished entirely, leaving her with a chest as smooth and featureless as a doll’s. She stroked her fingers along the smooth shape, gasping from how nice it felt._

_“_ A stark increase in breast sensitivity, but a marked lack of definition. Curious, I wonder what Herr Sigmund would think of this development. As for down below…” 

_With one hand still holding her smooth, featureless breast, the other slid down her belly (which oddly felt just as sensitive as her chest) to dip between her legs and carefully insert a finger into her womanhood. As she suspected, it felt incredibly shallow - she barely made it to the second knuckle before bottoming out, and was only getting shallower by the moment. Yet even as it lost depth, it gained sensitivity, along with the rest of her body. The young Seer couldn’t help it, and lust won over the intense concern that she was losing all sexual traits. She sat back on her bed with a hand-mirror to let her watch with morbid enjoyment while she fingered what remained of her anatomy. She shuddered, dipping the half of a finger in and out of the smoothing, lightening folds until finally she was left frustrated and on the brink, rubbing at the barest remnants of a clit until even that faded away. A blend of emotions bubbled away inside the usually stoic Seer - frustration, fascination, curiosity, concern, and humiliation. She sighed and palmed at the smooth patch of flesh, shuddering but unable to fully reach satisfaction despite the erogenous-tenderness now distributed through the rest of her body._

_That humiliation only worsened when the door to her room flew open and Jade bounded in, a bag of goodies in hand. Oh gods, Rose had forgotten she’d promised Jade they could spend time together today, and that the Witch could come by at her leisure._

_“_ rooooose, i brought some snacks and some movies and - ohmygoshimsosorry!!” _said Jade, her eyes widening and her bag dropping to the floor as she gawked, open-mouthed and red-faced for a long moment before averting her gaze. Rose self-consciously covered her breasts for a moment, then sighed and uncrossed her arms. She sat on the corner of the bed, legs slightly splayed and displaying the lack of features without shyness. The Lalonde way was to greet humiliation with headstrong denial of its existence, when battles of oneupmanship were unavailable._

_“_ Worry not, Jade. I now seem to have very little of which I should be ashamed. Treat my nudity as you would a doll’s, if it makes you feel more comfortable.” _said the Seer in a flat tone meant to convey uncaring. “_ Come, would a hug soothe your concerns?” 

“but… what happened to your… your everything?” _asked Jade with confusion, nevertheless padding closer to take Rose up on the awkward, slightly clammy embrace. She could feel Rose shiver at even the slightest touch, and it made her arch a brow. She ran a hand slowly down Rose’s back, noting with interest that the blonde gasped and arched into the touch, a soft coo leaving black-painted lips despite Rose’s attempts to be stoic._

_“Ahh…_ th-they seem to have been… absorbed wholesale into the rest of my corpus, it would seem…” _murmured the Light-player, her body growing flush from Jade’s touch. “_ If you could… do me a favour, Miss Harley, would you repeat that last motion? It made everything feel… particularly pleasant.” _she added._

_Jade was a little worried about her friend, but… the reaction was undeniable - Rose was trying to rub her thighs together to stimulate things further, but it didn’t seem to be working out as well as she would like. The Witch nodded and rubbed her friend’s back once again, then slowly guided her to lay back on the bed, straddling atop her with her groin pressed against Rose’s, separated by skirt and panties._

_“_ so… all of you is as sensitive as your girly parts were before? well, you look and smell a little pent-up, maybe i can help!” _she said. The Seer grew a little flustered, but nodded up at the girl above her. Jade’s soft fingers began to trail across Rose’s body, running down her arms, then across the soft swell of her featureless breasts, along her tummy, and even down her legs to her feet. She trailed down her body, then back up, watching the Lalonde girl get increasingly flustered with every moment of touch. Soon Rose was gasping, shuddering, on the very brink. Jade grinned brightly and leaned in, placing just a soft, wet kiss right on the girl’s navel, and Rose cried out in release. There were no organs to clench, no nipples to stiffen, only a cascading, full-body paroxysm of bliss that left her grasping at the sheets for support. She sank back, panting and sweaty, and looked up at her Space-inclined friend with hazy, pleased eyes and a genuine smile._

_“_ Th-thank you, Miss Harley. I do believe your assistance with this matter will be most appreciated in the days to come.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
